A Tale of True Love"
by Serenity6456
Summary: "Tell me a story Mama, tell me a story about love and romance."
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
"Tell me a story Mama, tell me a story about love and romance." a little child stared at her beautiful mother.   
"All right my darling but you must be quiet through this tale."  
"Okay Mama." Tucking her little child in she smiled sweetly as a man entered the room and wrapped his arms around his wife.   
"This story is called "The Tale of True Love" it's as simple as that, but behind the title holds a story of two lovers who life after life were ripped apart each time they held each other. Their love was not meant to be. It seemed the fates struck their cherished romance till the two could no longer breath. Without each other they were merely a mirror image wondering around the world looking for each other yet knowing inside that if they found each other again they'd be separated and die lonely deaths. But one day they did find each other, there hearts were filled with so much joy and rapture that neither could explain what they felt for each other. It finally seemed the gods would rest themselves and let the two lovers be together when Venus, the goddess of love came to them and said, 'My children your love is of my own work but, I fear you are not yet to be.'  
Her long ruby gown was blown by a gentle imaginary breeze, the gown itself was embroidered with golden stitches and cupid's arrows. Her long silky blonde hair was held up be a golden band with one large red ruby that shined in the dim candlelight.  
"What do you mean?!" the man who was around 18 stood over his new wife protecting her from anything the goddess could do.   
She put a hand on his shoulder, and he suddenly felt weak. The wife wrapped her arms around the man to keep him up, her tiny body shivered, something was going to happen they would be separated again.   
"I'm sorry, but Zeus himself ordered this to be done, and so it shall be done. But I promise you, that if you find each other one more time you shall have undying love, and you will live together forever happily until you die." The lady looked at her husband and her eyes held determination.  
"But! There will be so many obstacles that this will seem impossible. For one, you two will be placed in two different dimensions."   
"No! How will we be together than? Is our love cursed forever?"  
"Hush child, there will be ways to find each other, nothing is impossible. Though you two will not know anything of each other, and will not know of your search to find each other, neither will anyone else, only Zeus and myself. Do you understand?"  
A frightened look was shown on the lady's face, her husband held her closely, "Do not fret my love, we will find each other again, and this time we can stay with each other." He kissed her softly on the cheek, and she signed leaning into his warm body.  
"All right Venus, I am ready." the woman spoke.  
Venus smiled to both of them, held her arms up, and light blasted the two young lovers.  
"Goodbye, I for one give you my blessing."  
~~~~  
Okay that was that, is this good? Should I keep on going? I already know who I am going to pair up. 


	2. A lost love desired

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z  
I used Roman and Greek mythology names last chapter, but I think I'll just keep it at Greek, so there won't be any confusion between the senshi and the Gods, thank you for the reviews! :)  
  
Chapter 1- A Forgotten Love Desired  
~~  
Four girls sat in Rei's temple chatting merrily about the cute guys each had seen that day. Usagi though sat staring at the other four girls smiling slightly yet frowning on the inside. The girls were non-stop talking even Ami seemed absorbed in the conversation. Usagi stood up quietly trying not to draw attention to herself. She crept out the shrine doors that lead to the outside of the temple and sat down. She stared looking up at the stars above and the proud crescent moon gleaming directly at her, as if comforting her emptiness through it's waves of light. She inhaled slowly and whispered to the goddess of the moon, the one she felt closest to, how she wished to find her other half in life.  
She was Sailor Moon, protector of the innocent, leader of the sailor senshi, and torn up on the inside. Something inside her wanted her to leave Japan and search around the world. A longing that she had every intention of filling until she had became Sailor Moon.  
For four years her and the other senshi searched for the Princess of the Moon. She strived to find this princess, so she could be set free from her missions that kept her chained to Japan and unable to soar free.  
She was 18, starting her first year in collage and unable to be freed, she was in containment till she found that damn Moon Princess. Curse the day Luna found out she was Sailor Moon. In her heart she knew she needed more then she had in Japan, and is she didn't find that need soon, she would die.  
  
Two onlookers, from up in the heavens, watched the young teenage girl below. Aphrodite   
glanced at .  
"Sire, I believe it is time she was able to go into the other dimension."  
"No! We agreed that there would be no helping this girl find him!"  
"Yes I know, but, we have to allow her to be able to go into the other dimension, with te way things are now, the child can't even leave this dimension into the next!"  
Zeus's eyes went wide when he heard Aphrodite' demanding tone. Lightening bolts of anger coursed throughout Japan and all around the shrine. Usagi gave a startled yelp as lightening struck beside her. She could feel the voltage radiating of the ground, scared she ran inside.  
Rei stood up just hanging up the phone . Suddenly the place went dark. Bolts of ligtening lit up Rei's face as she spoke to Usagi.  
"Usa-chan, your Kassan just called, she wants you to go home."  
Usagi's mouth dropped open, her mother wanted her to walk home in this?!  
"We'll walk you home, if you'd like, okay Usa?" Makoto smiled at her close friend.  
Usagi inwardly signed with relief. She knew though that it wouldn't be right to have to have them walk her home, getting soaked as well, and then have them walk back to Rei's house.  
"No, you guys me well, and everything bu I couldn't do that to you."  
"No really Usagi-chan, we all know how much you hate storms." Ami piped in.  
"Seriously guys, I'll be okay, I should face my fears yea know? This will be good for me, I got to go, see you guys tomorrow. Why don't we all meet up at the arcade tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I'll race you Usa tomorrow, so be prepared." Minako's fist went into the air, and her face was determined.  
"Yeah, yeah. Bai!" Usagi waved as she headed out in the thundering waves of rain.  
She walked down the temple's steps and jumped as a streak of lightening struck the pole beside her.  
"Great, just great, Not only are the lights in the homes out but now the street lights, why didn't I just accept the senshi's offer?"  
Hesitantly she continued her journey home.  
"Okay Usa, only a block left, just a block more. You can do this." A boom was heard as the thunder roared across the sky.   
"Eep!" Usagi started walking faster and faster until she was jogging. Her feet pounded against the pavement, and she wrapped her arms around her shivering body. Pitch dark, she could barley see anything in front of her. "Gah!" she screamed as she plummeted on to the cement. A burning sensation skimmed her knees and hands, as her flesh tore against the pavement. Small hooves against the cement and Usagi looked up to see a deer. A deer?! It's nose pushed on Usagi's shoulder, and it glanced up at the sky.  
"Look up, Usagi, because all your dreams are about to come true." The deer spoke.   
"Selene?" Could this be the Goddess of the Moon? Usagi glanced upward just in time to see a bolt of lightening come crashing down on her. A bright light engulfed her but strangely she no pain.  
After the flash of lightening was gone Usagi was nowhere to be found. In her spot was a burnt singe on the cement and smoke was drifting away in the wind.  
~~~  
Ghwaahahahha all done! Bai!  



	3. Enter a new world

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Lights of all different kinds swirled around Usagi's head, confusing her. Where was she going, what happened, the lightening struck her, yet she felt no pain….was she dead? Did she die? That must have been it!   
"I must be in Heaven!" her mind shouted! Her body fell on to sharp rocks, she seemed to be in an isolated area, where one little house claimed nearby. Usagi stood up, and looked around. As she turned she noticed a fireball of light shooting straight at her, "or Hell." Automatically her arms were put up by her face, and the stance of her legs widened to prepare for the blast.   
  
'Why isn't she dodgeing? Why is she just standing there? What a moron.' A man's thoughts echoed through his head, as he watched the fireball colide with the 'onna's' body. He smirked as the onna hit into the tree, dust and debree flew all around the girl, and she could no longer be seen.   
  
Usagi realized she could be seriously injured if she just stood there, but she couldn't move, her feet were pressed against the ground, but her mind wasn't frozen, not at all. Yet it was no longer thinking about danger, or the oncoming fireball, but of peace, something peaceful, the stag came to mind, the goddess Diana, the moon, peace, comfort. A small globe of creamy white encircled around Usagi. The fireball met with the globe, and Usagi was forced into a tree, yet she felt no pain. The globe disappered, and Usagi frowned..would she have to fight here to? Usagi was the strongest out of the scouts, secret training had done wonders for her. Someone was coming closer to her, she lept into a fighting stance, a serious look on her face…wait, she didn't want to fight, her life consisted of battles way too much. Why fight now? She lept on the a branch of a tree, and watched the smoke clear below. A man with black spikey hair, which seemed to defy gravity, stood with a smirk on his face till he seen she wasn't in the same spot. He looked around, and didn't see her, finally he looked up at the tree, and seen her resting on the branch, without a scratch on her.  
"You! Get down here!" his voice was so sharp and fierce, and it made her jump from surprise. The branch swayed under the weight of Usagi (not that she's fat, just that she went on a very unstable branch.) the cracking sound of the branch made Usagi shudder, she tried to grab on to something, but she found herself falling towards the man below. The man laughed, and stepped aside to let Usagi fall on the ground, and that's what exactly happened. Usagi hit bottom.   
"Oww! Ow! Ow! Ow! Why didn't you help me?" she questioned as she stood rubbing her bottom.   
"Get up onna, you're pathatic!"  
"What?!" Something in Usagi surged, and she lept from the ground, all she wanted to do was hit him, but she didn't, she stopped…there was something about it, something..he had this air around him that said he didn't like to be defyed…he had a regal stance, and the attitude of one…yes, he was some sort of royalty. And she knew her share, all her friends were royalty. It made her laugh, because one would think she would be royalty too, her being Sailor Moon, and the other senshi princessess, all matched up with their planets according to name. Yet, no, Luna had said she wasn't, 'the 'Princess' would have shown herself in you by now, your hair would have turned silver, and you're powers would have increased several folds.'   
Usagi frowned, but curstied to show respect, "Hello. May I ask your name?"  
The man smirked, "Hah, you bow yet you do not know my name?"  
"Sure." Usagi turned and started looking around her new place, she frowned, what would her friends think now that she was gone? Away from the place she once lived…whoa, why didn't she think of it as home? It never was home, it held her back, it held her back from her searching, yet now nothing held her down, she was free to search, to search everywhere. A surge of power enveloped her as she felt a strength she never knew she had.   
"Where am I?" her voice was forceful and demanding,.  
"Vegeta."  
"Huh, where's that?"  
"No, that's my name, it's what you asked, you're near Black Forest, I was sparring with Kakarot when you came."  
Usagi remained silent, and continued walking.  
"Where are you going onna?!"  
"Somewhere to find out why I'm here."  
Vegeta turned her around, his anger blazing, why wouldn't she pay attention to him, why wouldn't she cower in fear, and duck for cover? He raised his fist.   
"Stop Dad, it's not worth it." A young man, around the age of 18 with purple lavender hair, landed by Vegeta. Usagi's heart thumped, and pounded, racing at the sight of his pure plue eyes.  
"What are you doing here Trunks?"  
~*~*~  
Finally I put up a chapter!! Hee hee, I tried to make it a little longer then usual. Please review, any comment is apperatied. Thank you for the pervious reviews, I don't know what else would push me on to write without a kind word from fellow writers, and readers, who just happened to read my work.  
  
~Lauren 


End file.
